


Letters between Daryan and Klavier

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Case 4 of AJ, Daryan writes to Klavier to apologize for the events of Case 3. Klavier confesses a response while he's a bit intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse's Round 3 Challenge 21: Dear John  
> edits from comments on wv_bookclub

Klavier, 

I'm sorry, man. 

I know, you're probably pissed and disappointed in me. I threw our friendship and the band in your face, and even if I did have good intentions at the heart of what I did, I was still wrong and even more wrong to lie about it in court. As a law enforcement officer, I should know better. As a friend, I should know better.

I also know I should probably be saying this to your face, not writing it out, but I know us. You wouldn't listen if I was telling you this right now. You're too far in your head. 

I've been watching the news. I know even though you look collected for the media and you're saying you're disbanding the band to pursue your law career, you probably aren't as ok as you look or sound. You loved the band, Klavier. The damned thing was your kid more than the rest of us! 

I've known you for long enough to be able to tell when you're wearing that prince charming mask the fangirls squeal over and faking it 'til you make it. 

I figure at least you can come back to a letter even if you decide to go get shitfaced after reading this. A letter is evidence. It's not as easily forgotten as a conversation that wasn't listened to would be. 

I don't care if you respond to this drunk or sober, but I do want to hear from you. I hope you won't stay mad at me for what I did.

We've both been through a lot since we've known each other and I'd hope you won't throw away our friendship just because I did everything wrong this time. 

Daryan


	2. You're the One I Need

Daryan,

You know me too well. 

Yes, I'm pissed.  
Yes, I'm disappointed.  
Yes, I'm faking it and hoping sooner or later I'll feel it. 

And yes, I'm probably more intoxicated than I probably should be to write this verdammt reply.

Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to stay mad at you. 

You've seen me at my worst.

And even after all this, you're still being a better friend than the rest of the band combined.

You're the only one who noticed; the only one who cared enough to acknowledge how much the verdammt band meant to me and that I'm struggling. I'm disbanding the band because it's worthless without you. It was our kid. You were the one who helped me figure out all our little gimmicks. YOU are the one member I can't replace. 

Maybe someday we can have a comeback. It's the one thing I keep telling myself, even though I don't know if that's going to happen or not. It depends on you. It depends on the law.

I'm scared, Daryan. I need you more than anyone else.

Klavier


End file.
